Una Tarde De Taiyakis
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Chrome se encuentra con Takeshi que la invitara a una tarde muy especial para los 2. EL 8096 SI EXISTE...


Hola a todos y todas que me leen, en este caso esta historia es para una de mis pairings favoritas y que últimamente estoy obsesionado y se trata de nada mas y nada menos que el 8096 ósea YamaChrome, y me disculpan tambien el porque no he subido el capitulo 4 de Haru Will Be Loved.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es totalmente y completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Una Tarde De Taiyakis**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, Chrome había salido de compras, ya que en Kokuyo-land se les estaban acabando los provisiones, en eso la chica paso por un puesto de Taiyaki*. La chica se quedo viendo como preparaban el taiyaki, también olio el delicioso olor que emanaba de aquel puesto de comida, entonces pensó en comprarse uno, pero pronto se acordó que no tenia dinero para eso ya que el poco dinero que tenia, solo era para víveres necesarios y un taiyaki no era muy necesario, asi que Chrome solo volteo la cabeza y echo a andar para Kokuyo-land.

-Espera por favor. Dijo una voz haciendo que Chrome parara

-Esa voz ya la he escuchado antes. Pensaba la chica volteando para ver quien la llamaba.

-Este te llamas Chrome no?. Dijo el chico que estaba enfrente de la chica

-No me equivoque el es la lluvia. Pensó la chica que estaba viendo al guardian de la lluvia con su rostro timido

-Veo que estas de compras. Dijo Yamamoto

Chrome solo asintió, entonces Takeshi vio el puesto de taiyakis y se acerco a el para pedir 2.

-Toma, esta caliente, así que ten cuidado. Dijo Yamamoto ofreciendo uno de los taiyakis a Chrome

-Gra-gracias. Dijo tímidamente la chica

-Vamos, mejor comemos en otra parte, o mejor lo hacemos aquí en medio de la calle, jeje. Dijo el chico con tono de broma

Chrome asintió y siguió a Yamamoto hasta llegar a un parque cercano, ahí la chica dejo sus bolsas de víveres a un lado del banco de donde se sentaron los dos.

-Sales mucho de compras?. Pregunto Yamamoto

-Es-es que hoy Chikusa estaba ocupado en unas cosas que debía hacer y Ken, no se en donde se había ido, entonces tuve que salir yo de compras. Dijo la chica del pelo de piña

-Ya veo, y no te sientes sola aveces?. Pregunto de nuevo el chico

Chrome solo movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

-Y te gustan los taiyakis?. Pregunto el chico

-Y- yo nunca he comido uno, es que cuando era niña….

**FLASHBACK**

Una pequeña Nagi se asomaba por la ventana de una limosina en movimiento.

-Señora, a donde la llevo?. Preguntaba el chofer de la limosina

-Vamos primero a dejar a Nagi, en algún lugar para que la cuiden, hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Contesto la dama que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la limosina

Nagi aun seguía, viendo por la ventana, a ella le gustaba ver todo lo que pasaba, en el exterior, también vio como una niña como de la edad de ella le pedía a su papa que le comprase un taiyaki.

-Mama, me compras eso?. Dijo la niña señalando al local de taiyakis

-¡¿Estas loca hija?, eso no se llama comida, además es sucio salir a este barrio, no definitivamente no. Dijo la mujer muy asqueada.

El rostro de la niña se entristeció y entonces no pregunto mas y se quedo sentada cabizbaja.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Yamamoto, se había quedado callado al oír un poco del pasado triste de Chrome.

-Pe-pero ahora me siento, feliz ya que me compraste uno. Dijo la chica

-No fue de nada. Bueno como esta es tu primera vez comiendo esto debería de decirte que empieces a comer el taiyaki desde la cabeza. Dijo el chico

-De verdad?. Pregunto algo ingenuo Chrome

-Si, mira así es como lo haces. Dijo Yamamoto, comiendo un poco de su Taiyaki

-ya veo. Dijo Chrome comiendo un poco del taiyaki que tenía en sus manos

-A propósito mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, pero solo dime Takeshi.

-Takeshi, mi nombre es Chrome Dokuro.

-Sabes es grato conocer, nuevas personas. Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-Si, es cierto. Chrome también sonrio

-Bien, si estas en algún problema, o solo necesitas compañía, no dudes en llamarme si? Ya que eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Hablo el chico

-Esta bien. Asintió la chica

-Hey tu, donde diablos estabas?. Grito alguien que se aproximaba a los dos

-Ken?. Dijo la chica

-GRRR que diablos haces aquí? Y con un Vongola?. Dijo el rubio muy molesto

-Vaya, no sabia que estuvieses con el. Sonrió Yamamoto mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Ya estuvo, vámonos. Dijo Ken mientras agarraba de la mano a Chrome y se la llevaba.

-Es- Espera Ken, las bolsas. Dijo Chrome

-Agarra esas bolsas y larguémonos ya!. Dijo el rubio

-Gracias, y hasta luego. Dijo Chrome despidiéndose de Yamamoto.

-De nada, espero verte de nuevo. Dijo Takeshi despidiéndose de la chica

**Espero y verte de nuevo… Chrome**. Dijo el chico en voz baja viendo como se alejaba Chrome.

**FIN**

Bien acabe el fic, que les parecio? muy simple verdad? bueno otra vez les pido disculpas, ya que tenia que subir el capitulo hoy de Haru Will Be Loved pero por razones, no pude hacerlo.

***Taiyaki**, es una comida de Japon, que consiste en freir un pez y ponerle caramelo encima.

Bueno, ya acabo de escribir.

Nos leemos en otra historia.


End file.
